(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improves structure for a paper shredder in a waste paper disposer, and more particularly, to structure for a paper shredder having a plurality of scrapping elements and guide slots to facilitate cleaning the paper scraps sticking on the cutter assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A paper shredder in a conventional waste paper disposer is formed as a one-piece design composed of a supporting roll and a shredder body containing a plurality of end plates. The paper shredder is hung up by inserting its supporting roll into the roll hole. The plurality of shredder end plates adjoin deeply with each other and with cutter blades for cleaning paper scraps cut by the cutter blades. It is a shortcoming of the conventional paper shredder that only the end plates are responsible for removing the paper scraps while the supporting roll remains idle without aiding the clean up of the paper scraps. Such an imperfect design results in very little cleaning effect of paper scraps. Besides, an H shaped assembly of cascaded paper shredder end plates hanging on a slim supporting roll makes the whole structure weak, unsecured, and unstable.
To solve the above mentioned problems, the inventor of the present invention has succeeded in developing an improved structure for a paper shredder which is not only able to thoroughly clean up the paper scraps sticking on the cutter assembly, but also has an enhanced structure. Now this fruitful result from his long-term study and efforts will be disclosed herein.